The Signs: A Play
by ZapWBolt
Summary: When Patches get angry at Lucky and runs out of the pound, strange things begin to happen. There will be five acts in this play! (Outdated)
1. Act One: The Signs

**Scene 1**

Lucky: Patches you have to understand, you're young and it's a dangerous world out there. You have to-

Patches: (growls) I can take care of myself, thank you very much!

Lucky: Look, you're still a pup!

Patches: I'm five and a half months old! This is when I should start learning to fend for myself! You can't control my life Lucky!

Lucky: (sighs) I'm just trying to protect you.

Patches: Well maybe you should stop... (turns and runs out of the pound)

Cookie: You know he's right Lucky.

Lucky: I don't know what to do... These fights are daily...

Cookie: Do what's best for him Lucky. There's a time when you've just got to let go and let him live his own life.

Lucky: Alright. I'll try.

Cookie: Good. (puts paw on Lucky's paw, then leaves)

 **Scene 2**

Patches: (kicks at rocks on ground angrily) I can't believe it! Lucky's just so... Ugh!

Rusty: (voice come out of no where) Who's there?

Patches: (looks around confused) What?

Rusty: (young, red dog comes out of hiding) Who are you?

Patches: I'm Patches. Who are you?

Rusty: I'm Rusty... And you're on my territory...

Patches: Oh yeah? Your territory?

Rusty: (growls) Yeah... So that means GET OUT OF HERE OR ELSE!

Patches: (fur on his back rises) Don't think you can threaten me...

Rusty: (hackles rise) Well I just did... NOW LEAVE!

Patches: That's it! (attacks Rusty)

(Patches grabs Rusty's neck and pulls him down. Rusty kicks Patches off with his back legs and bites him on the paw. Patches yelps, but bites Rusty on the tail. Rusty barks in pain and turns around, but Patches is waiting. He springs on Rusty, holding him down with all his strength.)

Rusty: (goes limp) Okay! Okay! You can have my territory!

Patches: I don't want your territory...

Rusty: Then why'd you attack me?

Patches: (lets Rusty up) Because I don't like to be talked to like that... (turns and trots out of alley)

Zap: (watches Patches through binoculars) Good... Very good... Considering he's had no training... (flips off roof and melts into shadows)

 **Scene 3**

(Patches limps into the pound)

Lucky: (lets out a big breath) There you are! (notices open wound and blood seeping out of Patches paw) What happened?!

Patches: (licks paw) I got into a fight. And won... (smiles slightly)

Lucky: Are you okay? Strudel! Get the first aid kit!

(the squirrels come out carrying the kit with strudel behind them)

Patches: Lucky! I'm fine!

Lucky: (ignores Patches) Patches got into a fight!

Strudel: (examines wound) Hmm... I'll put on some antibacterial ointment... (applies ointment)

Patches: (winces) I'm fine! It's just a little cut!

Strudel: (wraps wound with bandage) Well it's better to be safe then sorry. Even the littlest cuts can get infected. (squirrels take the kit back)

Cookie: (comes out of tunnel; is followed by Squirt and Niblet) What's going on?

Patches: I got into a fight down near Scrap's Alley. But i'm fine.

Squirt: (looks interested) Do you know who you fought with kid?

Patches: A young dog named Rusty. He threatened me 'cause I was on his territory, so I attacked.

Squirt: (looks alarmed) Rusty?!

Patches: (confused) Yeah... What's wrong?

Squirt: Uh nothing...

Niblet: There's a problem.

Cookie: What is it?

Niblet: (drools) I'm hungry!

Squirt: You're always hungry ya big numskull!

Cupcake: (comes out; is followed by Rebound; they yawn) We were taking a nap... What's happening?

Patches: (sighs) How many time do I have to explain? I got into a fight with a dog named Rusty... And won... (smirks)

Rebound: (gasps) You won?!

Patches: (puffs out chest with pride) I won! I mean I did get a little beat up, but I sent that dog yelping off with his tail between his legs!

Cupcake and Rebound: Woah... Tell us everything!

Patches: (walks off) Well... I was wandering through the city...

Lucky: (sighs) If he keeps this up, he's going to get hurt REALLY bad...

Squirt: (stares at the exit Patches went through) I don't think we have anything to worry about Lucky. Rusty may be the youngest stray in the city, but he's one of the most powerful...

 **Scene 4**

Patches: (listening to music on his ear buds on the way to the pound) _It don't matter where we go, we always find our way back home!_

Dog: (gasps) Good morning Mr. Bolt!

Patches (takes out ear buds, confused) Huh? My last name isn't Bolt...

Dog: (looks at scar on his ear) But it must be! You have the scar!

Patches: I don't have any relation to Zap Wolf Bolt is that's who you mean...

Dog: (realizes what he has said) Oh! I'm terribly sorry sir! I must be on my way!

Patches: (notices fancy _B_ engraved onto the dog's collar) Um... Yeah... Me too...

 **Scene 5**

(Gina is sitting on the couch with Patches next to her; they are watching a show about wolves)

Gina: Wow! Look at those wolves Patches!

(Patches lifts his head to look at TV; is immediately entranced; sits up)

(wolves trot over the snowy ground; they see an injured moose; they attack it and kill it; after they finish eating, they begin to howl)

Patches: (is in a trance; howls and sounds exactly like the wolves) Aroooo!

Gina: (jumps up) Woah Patches!

Zap: (watches through window) Yes... The three signs... He is a true Bolt... He will reign with me... For eternity... Aroooo!


	2. Act Two: Rusty's Return

**Scene 1**

Patches: (yawns) Good morning new day! (stretches and leaves Gina's room)

Gina's mom: (sitting at the table) Good morning Patches! Now that you're up, I guess I should go get Gina. (puts down bowl) Here's your breakfast. (leaves)

Gina: (comes in a few minutes later) Hi Patches... (yawns and gets a bowl of cereal)

Gina's mom: Okay Gina. The bus will be here in thirty minutes.

Gina: Okay mom. (finishes eating) I'm going to get dressed.

Gina's mom: Alright honey! I'm going to pack your lunchbox!

Patches: (eats last bits of kibble) I wish this was steak... Oh well...

Gina: (comes out with backpack) I'm ready to go mom!

Gina's mom: Great! (grabs lunchbox and hands it to Gina) And here comes the bus! Remember, I'm not going to be home this afternoon, but Dad will be here. Have a great day!

Gina: (hugs her mom) Bye mom! (pats Patches) Bye boy! (dashes outside)

Gina's mom: Okay Patches. Now you be a good dog. I'm off to work! (grabs keys and purse; heads outside)

Patches: (looks around to make sure no one is watching; runs outside and disappears into doghouse) I've got to get to work too!

 **Scene 2**

Patches: (hums to song) It's been a long night here, and a long night there...

Rusty: (walks up and is followed by two other dogs, Arrow and Pudge) Hey! Punk!

Patches: (takes out ear buds) Ugh... What do you want? I beat you fair and square!

Arrow: (is a slender grey dog) He wants revenge... For what you did to his reputation...

Pudge: (is fat brown and black dog; slobbers) Yeah! Wait, what are we talking about?

Patches: (ignores Pudge) Oh yeah? Well bring it on!

Rusty: (smirks) Well if you say so...

(Rusty and Arrow attack Patches on both sides while Pudge tries to sit on him. Patches dodges Pudge and bites his back. Pudge yelps and rolls over- he can't get up.)

Patches: (growls) One down! Two to go!

(Arrow bites Patches on the tail while Rusty attacks up front. Arrow pushes Patches over, but Patches throws him off, sending him flying. He land on top of Pudge.)

Rusty: You can't beat me!

(Rusty bites Patches on the back of the neck and holds him down.)

Rusty: Spring on him guys! (Arrow and Pudge get up) This is a lesson you'll never forget!

(Arrow goes for Patches's chest while Pudge once again tries to sit on him. Patches clonks both Arrow and Pudge in the head at the same time, while still being held down by Rusty. The two dogs fall back. Patches springs up and bites Rusty right in the face, drawing blood. A huge gash runs down his muzzle and he falls back.)

Patches: (snarls) Ha! That's what you get for messing with me!

(Rusty and his friends get up and run off without a word)

Patches: (notices there is a huge crowd of dogs surrounding him) Uh...

Crowd: Woooo! Go Patches! (they flail around, shouting and chanting)

Lucky: (pushes through the crowd) Alright! Move along! Everybody outta the way!

Patches: (basking in glory) Hey Lucky! Come to see the champ?

Lucky: (sighs angrily) I've come to see Patches...

Patches: Aw, come on Lucky! I beat that ididog, not once, but twice! And this time it was three against one!

Lucky: Patches, you're going to get hurt...

Patches: Hey, he started it! I just fought along!

(Cupcake, Rebound and five other pups come up to Patches)

Cupcake: Can you teach us to fight like that Patches?

Rebound: Please? We really want to know how!

Patches: Well... I never had any professional training of my own...

Other pups: Aww come on!

Patches: Well alright!

All pups: Yaaaay!

 **Scene 3**

Patches: (is sitting in front of seven pups) Okay... So one of the best trick to defeating the enemy, is to go for their underside, or neck. You just open your jaws as wide as possible, and aim! Okay! Who want to go first?

Goldie: (is a golden retriever) Ooh! Me!

Patches: Okay Goldie. (pulls out life-sized dog plushie covered in rips and stains) You can practice on this. I found it outside near some garbage cans.

Goldie: (crouches down) I will get you!

Patches: Make sure your weight is spread out evenly!

(Goldie gets low, opens her mouth, and springs! She hits the stuffed animal right in the neck.)

Patches: Good! Very good! You just need to do it a bit quicker. But that will come with practice! Okay... Who's next?

Lucky: (watches) This is not good.

Cookie: (surprised) Hey! What's wrong about teaching pups a little self defense? Patches is teaching just as I would!

Lucky: (sighs) I don't want all the pups to be fighting... They could get hurt!

Cookie: I'm sure Patches will explain to them when to attack. I'll talk to him and make sure he does. Anyway, Patches didn't start these fights with Rusty!

Lucky: I guess you're right...

 **Scene 4**

(pups are sitting in in front of him)

Patches: So that just about finishes our lesson for today! Great job guys! See you tomorrow!

(pups disperse)

Cookie: (comes onto platform) Hey Patches.

Patches: Oh hey Cookie.

Cookie: Do you want a tip from an old fighter like me?

Patches: Sure!

Cookie: Well you need to know the right times to attack. It someone threatens you or attacks you first, then definitely start fighting! Make sure to explain that to your class! Oh, and I think this is a great thing you're doing. The pups are really enjoying it!

Patches: Thank Cookie! I'll make sure to tell them tomorrow! Oh and I'm glad you think my class is good. I know Lucky doesn't... (trots off)

Cookie: (sighs) What to do...?

 **Scene 5**

Patches: (is teaching again) Class, today is your final exam! You will each fight with me! If you last for more than ten minutes, you pass! This time, I have an order... First on the list is... Blue?

Blue: (waves paw) Here!

Patches: Okay! Come on up!

Blue: (comes up) Okay...

Patches: Start... in three... two... one... Fight!

Lucky: (watches nervously) I hope he doesn't hurt him...

Cookie: He won't. He's got the pups trained well!

Squirt: Yeah... I mean come on Luck! He defeated Rusty and his posse! By himself!

Strudel: (studies the fight) You can see the talent in both of them... Good fighters!

Niblet: I need some popcorn!

Cookie: Are you saying that cause it's a good show, or just because you're hungry?

Niblet: Just because I'm hungry!

Cookie: (shakes head) I shouldn't have asked...


	3. Act Three: The Scar

**Scene 1**

Patches: (listens to music as he walks) Don't stop! Believin'! Hold on to that feeling!

Dog: (comes up; looks at Patches scar) Excuse me sir.

Patches: Huh?

Dog: I don't mean to disturb you, but I know someone with that exact scar on your ear! The same size, shape and everything! If you wouldn't mind, could you tell me how you got it?

Patches: (sighs) It's alright... I don't remember much, because I was a young pup when i got it. But there was a dark figure. He had on a cloak... And his eyes were yellow... He attacked me and took me from my family. He gave me the scar. I have no idea who or where my family is... Because of him...

Dog: (gasps) I'm very sorry to hear that... Do you know Zap Wolf Bolt?

Patches: (perks up) Yes!

Dog: (smiles a bit) I had thought so... Now I must leave... (walks away quickly)

Patches: (confused) Wait... How did he know that? And his collar had the same _B_ as the other dog! Mister! Come back!

(Patches runs around the corner to catch up with the mysterious canine, but the he is gone...)

Patches: What?! How is that possible?! He was right there...

 **Scene 2**

(Patches walks into the pound with a glazed look on his face)

Lucky: Good morning Patches! Hey... Are you okay?

Patches: (looks at Lucky urgently) I need to talk to you.

Lucky: Alright. What's the problem?

Patches: Lucky... I saw this dog... Actually two of them and they both asked me about my scar. One thought my last name was Bolt... They were both interested in my ear... Today, this one asked me where I got it and I told him. After that he said, 'Do you know Zap Wolf Bolt?' After I said yes... He said that he had thought so... Then he walked around the corner and just disappeared... Both of them had a fancy _B_ engraved on their collars... Do you know anything about this?

Lucky: (thinks; after a while he stops) I'm sorry Patches... I don't...

Patches: (sighs) It's okay... I'm going to go to my room...

 **Scene 3**

(Patches is laying in his room. He hears voices in the room next to his and he goes up to the wall to listen)

Lucky: (is very angry) He means a lot to me! I don't want him to get hurt!

Mysterious Voice: Lucky you have to understand...

Lucky: He's so much like me... I can't just let you take him away! I-

Mysterious Voice: (growls) He's my son!

Lucky: (quiets) Oh my dog... I'm so sorry...

(Patches doesn't understand. Goes outside his room just in time to see a black tail vanish around the corner.)

Lucky: (is alarmed) Ah! Patches!

Patches: (watches place where the canine left) Who was that?

Lucky: (searches for answer nervously) Um... Uh... That was... A good friend of mine!

Patches: But who...?

Lucky: Patches um there's a new dog coming in today! Why don't we get ready?

Patches: (sighs) Alright. (follows Lucky)


	4. Act Four: Wolf's Howl

**Scene 1**

Patches: (is sitting outside in the alley on the top of a dumpster) Arooooo! Aroooooooooooo! Ugh! I just can't get the right pitch!

Cupcake: (sticks head out of tunnel) What's going on out there?

Patches: Oh... I'm practicing my howling!

Rebound: We were trying to sleep...

Patches: Well sorry...

Cupcake: (sits down) Let's listen for a bit.

Rebound: Well okay...

Patches: (throws back head) Arooooo! Nope... The sound needs to come from my chest, not my throat... Aroooooooooo!

(Patches takes deep breaths. He clears his throat... And...)

Patches: Aroooooooooooooooo! (sounds exactly like a wolf)

Cupcake and Rebound: Woah...

Patches: (howls triumphantly) AROOOOOOOO!

Lucky: (comes up; hears the howling) What are you pups doing?

Patches: I was practicing my howl. Aroooo!

Rebound: Yeah! He's really good!

Cupcake: He sounds exactly like a wolf!

Lucky: (listens to Patches; says quietly) This is the proof... Zap was right...

 **Scene 2**

Patches: (rummages in storage room looking for a his bone) Hmm... Where could it be? (notices small piece of paper on the ground) What's this?

(It's a picture of seven pups. They are all black and white. Patches looks at the labels. _Fire, Smokey, Chimney, Ash, Soot and Coal._ The biggest picture is of a small white pup with black spots. He has black feet and a black circle around one eye. A black tuft of hair too and a dark grey chest. He has one black ear and one white ear. It's labeled _Flame... Flame Howl Bolt..._ )

Patches: (gasps) That pup looks exactly like me! The markings are all the same... (carries the picture back to his room and hangs up; checks his laptop)

 _Roscoe~ heyo :DDD_

 _Junior~ what up_

(Patches types in his message)

 _Patches~ i found this picture in the storage room. theres a pup with exactly the same markings that i have in it! :o his name is flame. there are 6 others. they all have names that have to do with fires. i wonder how it got there_

(A few minutes later, he gets a reply.)

 _Roscoe~ !o.o_

 _Junior~ ERMEGURD!_

(types)

 _Patches~ ikr! well i gtg cya_

 _Roscoe~ k later dude_

 _Junior~ yah c u :)_

 **Scene 3**

(Patches is asleep; he is dreaming that he is running with a wolf pack. There is a silhouette of a canine in the sky.)

Sky Canine: You have been chosen, Flame Howl Bolt! You shall reign!

Patches: (sits up, panting) I am Flame! I am Flame Howl Bolt! (looks at the picture of the pups) Who am I...?

(The image shimmers for a split second, showing a lighting bolt. Patches backs up. Then it shows a paw, and then a sun and moon that are combined.)

Patches: (gasps) Woah... I must be seeing things... I guess I tired... (goes back to sleep and has the same dream again; Patches has the recurring dream for the entire night)

Sky Canine: You are Flame Howl Bolt... The mighty Flame that burns...

 _An era of fate, and era of doom_

 _And in this new era, four dangers bloom_

 _One will be black, and one will be white_

 _One will be dark and one will be light_

 _And to stop them a Flame_

 _A Flame that is bright_

 _A Flame that is strong_

 _A Flame that is quick_

 _A Flame that is long_

 _And as the dusts parts you will see_

 _One that is you and one that is me_

 _And as this story unfolds_

 _The Flame must be brave_

 _The Flame must be bold_


	5. Act Five: Bright Flame

**Scene 1**

Zap: (sits down at the table happily) It's him! It's Flame!

Flash: (gasps) Flame... We've finally found him! (hugs Zap)

Ash: What?! You found him? You found our brother?

Zap: (nods) Yes Ash. It's him.

Ash: (throws herself at her parents) Finally! I can't wait to meet him!

Zap: Well Ash.. He's not ready to come here to Barkida yet. It'll be a couple years... He's coming with me to D.O.G.

Ash: (is clearly disappointed) When will he come?

Flash: When all of you start going to Embarkida darling...

Ash: That's so long... And that mean you'll be home even less dad! And we won't get to meet our brother...

Zap: We're trying to do what's right Ash. I know it's upsetting... But if we brought Flame here too soon... It would be a danger to all of us...

Ash: But how?

Flash: You'll understand some day. For now, why don't you go hang out with your sisters?

Ash: (sighs) Okay...

Zap: It's gonna be dinner time soon. Steak night! (pats Ash on the head) Let's just look on the bright side right now... We found Flame, and everything will be okay.

(Ash nods and leaves.)

Flash: (watches Ash leave) It'll be okay... For now...

Zap: He's coming back... And only Flame can stop him...


End file.
